Talk:Michishige Sayumi/@comment-71.108.186.23-20140326040008
i've seen a lot of Jpop idols come and go, but i think out of all of them, imo, I would have to say Sayu is one of the best idols, if not THE best Japanese idols to come around. People make fun of her early ways being narcissitic with her large mirrors or being a bit too forward in her speech or conversation. But when you think about it, she was 13-16 at that time? I know to some that's not an excuse because she's an idol and "should have known better." But the era that MM ruled Jpop (2000-2005), there was no precedent over what was expected from being an idol (that most place today) and that MM's main purpose was about making music, not trying to fulfill creepy wotas' desires by promising them a handshake if they by thousands of CDs, or picking girls based on a "Sailer Moon cookie cut look" so they can sell, etc...She's never said anything bad behind anyone's back, nor made any excuses why she couldn't handle things when she was 13-16 years old. as leader of MM/H!P, she has taken them back from the depths of Jpop, maybe not to the level they had back in the early 2000s, but she's done a respectable job. They say your team reflects the leader. So far, there have been no scandals involved among the younger members. And most of the younger MM members have handled themsleves well on and off stage. The change that I saw in her from a typical teenage girl to a mature young woman came in the show, Ikinari Ougon Densetsu, where she had to live on her own with only $100 or 1,000 Yen to spend for one month and having to cook meals that not only was suppose to be delicious but using ingredients she could buy using only what was given to her for that month. Sayu didn't complain and quit like another jpop idol from another group after only a few days into the show. Not only can she show that she can cook but that when she ran out of money she was able to use what she grew in her makshift garden and collect water from a local spring. These qualities wasn't isolated from that show either. Last summer '13 when Koharu said things to Sayu that were deemed "out of character" to the Japanese, Sayu pretty much brushed it off, even though she was kind of insulted, and said all was forgiven. I know I said a lot and i apologize if it was too long. But i felt saying what I had to say about Sayumi was well worth it. I felt it deserved being expressed to her fans and even to those who choose to ignore her because she's a MM/H!P or to others who have a bias toward another in H!P. I'm going to close on a personal note and say that beauty-wise, I have to say Sayu has to be on the top 25 most beautiful women right up there with Audrey Hepburn, Natalie Portman, Cindy Crawford, etc...i know this is subjective and most won't agree. I'm not basing this on a cliche she does to her facial expression that some idols do to get wotas horny or how her butt or breasts look in a bikini. If any of you seen the video where she takes off her make up on a variety show to see if she still looks as fresh and natural without it, you'll know what I'm talking about. Because honestly, I have seen other jpop idols without make-up and don't look quite as nice as when they had make up. Sayu is almost in her mid-20s and not only does she still looks as young as her younger members 9-10 years younger than she is, but when she needs to turn on her sex appeal as a woman, she can do that too. She's perfect. She's Sayumi Michishige ^.^ *USACHAN PEACE*